


Meant to Fly

by DarkGreenPoop



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Comedy, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGreenPoop/pseuds/DarkGreenPoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is a respected starship commander. He retrieves a male Earthling specimen for his research unit, but it turns out to be unusually unaccommodating and chatty. Jaebum must tame it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's My Number

Im Jaebum is one of the most eligible bachelors on his home planet, JYP. Regrettably, he lacks any urge for reproduction. The extent of his lacking is so great that he has recently officially been classified as a eunuch, despite his mother’s protests to the contrary. 

Jaebum himself finds the matters of eunuch-hood and marriage and reproduction about as important as a pile of amoeba’s droppings. He is the beloved commander of a very famous starship, GOT6. To divert his focus to lesser matters would mean the end of his career--this is what he tells his mother, anyway.

And so, on the eve of the end of the sixth moon cycle, Jaebum kisses his mother good-bye without having so much as blinked at the multitude of batted lashes and exposed bits he had been subjected to on his home-planet. He plans to leave immediately--Jinyoung, his lead researcher, has discovered a new planet.

GOT6 is a starship devoted to vanilla endeavours. While 2PM, its brother-ship, might seek out danger and spoils, GOT6 merely seeks to understand the universe. Jaebum himself is not a scientist, but he is an emotionally-attuned and commanding military man: he keeps his crew in check. 

The moment Mark finishes his repairs on GOT6, Jaebum commands his crew to blast off to a planet called Earth, leaving his fearsome mother and multitude of fans behind. His chastity remains intact.

\-- 

Half an Earth’s revolution later, his crew arrives.

“Hyung, it’s so hot!” Youngjae whines, patting his Earthling clothing. He and Jaebum are wearing “sneakers,” hideous flat-bottomed contraptions designed to wring the sweat out of Earthling feet. 

“Youngjae, set the equipment down. Let’s take a break.” Jaebum mercifully hauls some black luggage from Youngjae’s hands, setting them on a nearby park bench.

He and Youngjae are out to find a suitable specimen in China, one of the most densely populated Earthling countries. Unfortunately, Youngjae--the designated blackhole in GOT6--injected both Jaebum and himself with Korean language serum. So far, they have been unable to convince a single Chinese-speaking Earthling to return with them to the starship. 

“This might be a bust,” Jaebum says, keeping his temper in check. Youngjae’s lower lip quivers. “However, I think Jinyoung will be able to provide an antidote to your language serum in a few days. Then we can try again.” Jaebum tries his best to look encouraging and leader-like: “Do better next time.” 

Youngjae looks devastated. 

They both sit on the park bench for awhile, Youngjae awkwardly removing his sneakers while Jaebum pretends to think. The sun’s rays are so hot that Jaebum begins to believe that they are actually far-away lasers. Either that, or part of some large-scale convection oven. Jaebum is too afraid to take off his own sneakers, for he fears his feet have become roast meat.

Suddenly, another pair of earthling sneakers appears before them. Youngjae looks up with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“Mei shi ma?” the earthling asks, grinning beatifically. It must have adapted to the heat, if it can look so happy while sweating as heavily as it is. Jaebum thinks it is a particularly cute specimen, short and broad, with white teeth and an unusual head decoration. 

“We are lost!” Youngjae yells in English. Jaebum wants to hit him.

“Are you?” the earthling responds, also in English. “I’m actually just visiting Shanghai from Hong Kong, so I’m a little bit lost too, haha.” The earthling then goes off on a little tangent, gesticulating and enthusiastically relating its petty adventures to Jaebum and Youngjae. Jaebum’s feet are roasting, and his temper is running short.

“Do you speak Korean?” Jaebum interrupts. He doesn’t bother with English, since that particular language serum had barely worked. The earthling looks even more excited, and hesitates. Then it speaks:

“Uh, I, uh, learn Korean very good!” It bows deeply and then swings back up. “My name is Jackson.” It pauses. “College, beginner, ha-ha!” It ends its sentence with a high little laugh. Youngjae holds his hand out for a high five. Jaebum wants to hit them both. 

“Actually my friend,” Jaebum says slowly, pausing, “has a house near here. It’s very cool, and we were going there to have fun.” Jaebum puts on the charming smile that he uses for government broadcasts. “You can come with us.” 

Youngjae suddenly remembers the mission. “Yes, come with us!” He holds the earthling’s hand, already chummy as can be. “Please!” 

The earthling doesn’t even think about it. “Of course!” He yells, fist-pumping. “Let’s go have fun!” He runs off in the opposite direction, not knowing where GOT6’s starship is. Jaebum has felt less exasperated when dealing with children. 

“Yes, this way!” Jaebum calls, using his commander’s voice. He grabs the earthling’s hand and leads him away. 

“What is your name?” the earthling asks with great interest, keeping up with Jaebum’s quick strides. 

“Hyung’s name is Jaebum,” says Youngjae, noticing Jaebum’s shortening fuse. “My name is Youngjae. We are definitely Korean.” Youngjae looks at the earthling very seriously. “From Earth, the country that is on Earth.” Jaebum sighs. 

“And I am Jackson, from Mars!” Jackson says. “Just kidding, I am from Hong Kong.” 

“Oh my god!” Youngjae replies in English. “Your Korean...so good!” 

Jaebum makes a mental note to put Youngjae on kitchen duties for a week. 

The walk to the ship is only supposed to be fifteen minutes, but Youngjae and “Jackson” begin to engage each other in an utterly inane conversation about female interaction. Youngjae nods sagely. “Yes, when you go on a date, you have to touch her a little. Then she connects with you on a biophysical level.” Youngjae puts his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “Like this,” Youngjae says, before Jackson pushes him off. 

“I do this,” Jackson says, turning to Jaebum. “Hey, JB, you be the girl.” 

“Ya, who is JB,” Jaebum replies, peeved. He’s still holding Jackson’s hand. Suddenly, Jackson smacks his thumb onto Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum stares at him, but Jackson maintains intense eye contact. He then places the offending thumb in his own mouth, expression unwavering.

Jaebum blushes.

“Oh, my god!” Youngjae yells, again in English. Jaebum removes his hand from Jackson’s and wipes his face. Jackson beams, and it reshapes his face into something horrifyingly cute. He shakes a fist near his face and simpers “Jaebum-hyung, Jaebum-hyung,” in some attempt at mollification.

Jaebum is a little bit reminded of his pet Nora. But he still smacks Jackson upside the head. 

\---

“We’re here,” Jaebum announces, only a few feet away from their camouflaged ship. “Jinyoung, come out!” 

“I don’t see anything,” Jackson replies cheerily, craning his head this way and that. “Why are we in the woods? This is a weird place to have a house. I really need to pee, so can we go in now? Where is it? I-”

He falls to the floor, unconscious.

“Good job, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says curtly, bending over to pick Jackson up. Jinyoung smiles, still in his lab coat, tranquilizer held elegantly in his hand. 

“Here, let me help,” Jinyoung says. He grabs Jackson’s sneaker-clad feet. Jaebum pushes him away. “Let me,” he insists, carefully resting Jackson’s head on his shoulder. “You’ve done enough.” 

“Well, this one’s not bad,” Jinyoung eyes Jackson’s sleeping countenance appraisingly. “He’s just your type.”

Jaebum snorts, one arm under Jackson’s shoulders and the other supporting his legs. “I have no type.” Jackson’s head falls into his neck.

“You were totally macking on that one intern,” Jinyoung says, activating the de-camouflager. “This specimen’s the same: cute and loud.”

Youngjae decides to chime in: “Jaebum blushed.” Youngjae looks a little bit scared, and also in awe. “Jaebum-hyung can blush.” Jaebum makes a mental note to assign Youngjae kitchen duty indefinitely. 

“That’s the equivalent of popping a boner,” Jinyoung says, smirking placidly. “For a eunuch.” At this, Youngjae makes a sad noise. “Jaebum-hyung is a late-bloomer,” he protests, shooting Jaebum a sympathetic look. 

Jaebum honestly could care less about governmental sex designations. He’s fully aware of his own functionalities. He enters the ship, Youngjae and Jinyoung in tow, where Mark is waiting for the signal to take off. 

“Yugyeom!” Jaebum shouts, waiting. No Yugyeom is forthcoming. The young ones are quite disobedient. “Kumpimook!”

Jinyoung and Youngjae exchange glances. “Why don’t you just strap the specimen in yourself?” Jinyoung asks boredly. Youngjae nods. “Yeah, I think you would enjoy it anyway.” Jinyoung examines his nails and Youngjae belatedly laughs. Jaebum stares at them, wondering why he ever agreed to commandeer this group. 

He sets down the ship’s hall, Jackson’s face firmly planted in his neck. He mumbles in his sleep, and Jaebum feels a soft set of lips brushing his skin. He definitely does not blush.

Along the way, he passes Kumpimook eating jellies and fiddling with his communicator. Usually, Jaebum would send him to scrub every deck for ignoring orders and lazing about on the job, but Jackson’s light breaths on his shoulder and warm weight quell his anger a bit. He insists to himself that it’s just like holding Nora--just the sort of calming effects that interacting with an animal might give. 

Jackson nuzzles him. Jaebum does not blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackbum 5ever & ever
> 
> All chapter titles and the actual title of this story are/will be lyrics to trashy pop songs
> 
> will/are be  
> arby


	2. Come on with the Rain

When Jackson--now renamed Specimen #852--wakes up, there’s pandemonium. 

In retrospect, maybe they should have drugged him more peacefully. Jaebum reflects on all his mistakes as Jackson holds him hostage, butter knife to his throat. 

Jinyoung looks far too amused, while Yugyeom’s eyes are moist with stress. Kumpimook attempts to train his laser gun on Jackson’s face, but even from where he stands, Jaebum can tell that his aim would be off. He’d be more likely stun Jaebum than Jackson. Mark is still eating his lunch--he’s brought it over to watch the free show. 

“Put me back!” Jackson yells in accented Korean, and Jaebum can feel him shaking. “I don’t know any secrets. I’m just a citizen!” 

Jinyoung sighs and rummages in his lab coat, which Jaebum knows is full of dangerous and disgusting things. They all watch in mute horror as Jinyoung slowly withdraws his hand from his coat, face a mask of impassivity and unbridled evil. He produces an earthling peanut chew and then proceeds to munch on it. 

“Pass me a juice box, Mark,” he says, smiling. Mark silently throws one over, the sound of it smacking Jinyoung’s palm resounding in the silent chamber. Jaebum rolls his eyes. 

“Ya, this a serious situation,” Jaebum scolds. “The specimen could hurt itself trying to escape.” He pats Jackson’s quivering butter-knife hand, trying to convey feelings of calmness and stability. 

Jackson looks at him incredulously, shaking his butter knife. “Who the hell is in danger here?” he yells. “I could cut you right now! I maybe will!” 

Jaebum thinks it’s cute that Jackson is thinking of him, but he still corrects him. “I’m a combat unit specialist,” he explains slowly. “The only thing that can penetrate my skin is heated and sharpened steel.” He takes Jackson’s hand and mimes slicing his own neck. “Go ahead,” Jaebum encourages kindly. “You can see for yourself.” 

At this moment, Youngjae chooses to round the corner behind Jackson, apparently just waking up. “Oh my god!” Youngjae yells in English. “Jack-a-son!” 

“Shut up!” Jackson yells back, looking close to hysterics. “Don’t come any closer!” 

“852 is on the loose,” Mark intones, still chewing on some greens. “There were alarms, how didn’t you know?” 

“852?” Youngjae asks, looking at Jackson. There’s a giant 852 printed on his back--granted, it is there because of the specimen’s own choices in fashion. “Jack-ason, your number?” Youngjae looks very lost. “Why hug Jaebum?” Youngjae starts to look scandalized. “Is it an earthling mating ritual?” Youngjae shrieks in Korean. 

“Shut up!” Jackson says again, and he looks like he’s about to cry. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, or why the Korean government is keeping me here, but I know nothing!” His face is red, and there’s a layer of sweat on his forehead. “If you kill me, my mother would never recover!” 

“No one’s going to kill you,” Jinyoung says, pausing to suck on his juice box. “We’re just going to run some tests on you, and the worst thing that could happen is that you could end up marrying Jaebum.” 

Jaebum frowns.

“Anyway, I’m bored of this,” Jinyoung says. “Interrupted my beauty sleep and everything. Not worth it.” He rummages in his lab coat again, and before Jaebum has the chance to blink, he whips out a stun gun and shoots Jackson. Jaebum turns and hauls Jackson’s dead weight up before he falls. 

“This was fun,” Mark says, expression vague. “I think I’m going to take a nap.” 

Yugyeom wipes his eyes. “I feel really sorry for 852,” he mutters. “Maybe we shouldn’t have strapped him in the dark room. Earthlings obviously prefer sunlight.” Jaebum secretly agrees, and he pats Jackson’s limp form in apology. 

Jaebum decides to take the long trek to his bedroom, hugging 852’s firm body to himself. He figures it might appreciate a more soothing environment, and that it couldn’t kill him even if it tried. Jinyoung mimes obscene acts with his hands, and BamBam copies him, expression completely innocent. Jaebum can’t find the emotional strength needed to respond.

He reminds himself to refer to 852 by its numerical designation as he brushes its hair from its forehead, wiping the remnants of its fear-sweat away. He balances it on his lap carefully, trying to find the most comfortable way to hold it. Jinyoung takes Mark into his arms and imitates Jaebum with an exaggerated leer, rubbing Mark’s face and chest with his free hand. Mark, unsurprisingly, looks completely at ease. 

“Youngjae, make dinner,” Jaebum commands, expertly ignoring Jinyoung’s teasing. Youngjae groans. 

When Jaebum finally settles on holding 852 in a princess carry--more to distribute weight than anything, despite whatever Jinyoung might think--he sets off, gait light and heart strangely quickening. 852’s head falls naturally on his shoulder, and Jaebum studies its dark lashes and dewy profile with great interest.

“You feel small,” Jaebum tells it. “You’re not much shorter than me, but you feel small. Is it an Earthling trait?” 852 only breathes silently. “Jinyoung says you’re quite muscular for the average East Asian earthling, but you’re weaker than me,” Jaebum proclaims. “Since I’m stronger than any living Earthling.” 

852 snorts in its sleep. Jaebum can imagine the sass it might spout if it were awake and at ease, and it makes him smile.

\-- 

“Youngjae this is disgusting,” Jaebum states, ladeling the mush of Earthling food supplies Youngjae had stewed together. “Why would you put in all of the black powder? You should have tasted it first.”

“I did!” Youngjae protests. “It was spicy, and I like it. This tastes good.”

BamBam is eating his portion without expression, apparently unfazed by the unappealing green-black tint of the soup. Jinyoung persists in eating the peanut chews he had taken from an Earthling convenience store, and Mark is studying some blueprints. 

“Are we ready for takeoff?” Jaebum asks. 

Mark hums. “The ship has finished self-refueling. We can set off tonight.” 

“It’s strange,” Jaebum says, eyeing his soup distrustfully. “We were supposed to be ready yesterday. The ship’s getting old.” 

“I wonder how the specimen’s doing,” Jinyoung interjects cheerfully. “Probably rolling around in your bed. Does it get your sexless self all hot and bothered, dear leader?” Youngjae laughs, and BamBam looks at Jaebum with far too much curiosity. Yugyeom sits at the end of the table, pretending to be engrossed in his unappetizing meal. 

“Jinyoung, don’t test me,” Jaebum says without inflection. “We have to be ready to go into hyperspace, and there’s a lot of research needed before we can regroup with 2PM.”

“Earth is such a boring and humid place,” Jinyoung replies. “I can’t imagine why we’d want to conquer it. But anyway, it’s obvious that the specimen and its ilk are not durable. 2PM would be able to capture that planet in a week, by my estimates.”

Jaebum snorts. “You’ve been wrong before.” 

This is the moment when Jackson chooses to set off every alarm in the ship. 

“It’s 852,” Yugyeom says unnecessarily. His eyes widen. “What is it doing?” 

Jaebum springs to action, running out of the kitchen with red lights swarming in his vision. He heads for the only exit on the ship, the blaring of alarms most prevalent there. 

He rounds the corner, and the sight that greets him is enough to make him shout in frustration. Jackson has Jaebum’s saber-gun, and he’s desperately hitting the ship’s clear door, making what looks like a decent dent in its plasma. 

The ship responds with an almighty sucking noise, recovering what it had lost in a single second. Jackson screams: “Fuck!” 

Jaebum sprints to him. He grabs Jackson by his neck and forces him to the floor, putting his knee to his spine and pinning one of Jackson’s arms behind his back. The saber-gun skids across the hallway, and Jaebum winces. It’s his best weapon, and it’s most likely now littered with scratch marks. 

“Shit,” Jackson curses, almost to himself. “I knew it wouldn’t work.” 

“Your Korean is not bad at all,” Jaebum says. 

“You’re not even Korean, are you?” Jackson responds, and he’s glaring at Jaebum over his shoulder. 

“No.” Jaebum hauls Jackson up, and then throws him against the wall. In the span of a millisecond, he pins both of Jackson’s hands up above his head with a single hand. Maybe it’s gratuitous, but Jaebum’s body seems to be moving of its own volition. Jackson stares at him with a wide-eyed gaze, mouth open.

“You’re not even human,” he gasps. “Of course. This place is fucking weird.” 

“Don’t attack the door again,” Jaebum says, face barely a centimeter from Jackson’s. “I’ll have to… hurt you.” Jackson’s eyes flicker, examining every aspect of Jaebum’s countenance. Jaebum can smell his distress.

“Good job, leader!” Jinyoung claps, strolling down the hall. “You can let it go now, it’s not going anywhere.” 

Yugyeom appears behind Jinyoung, aiming his accusing gaze at Jaebum. It all serves to make Jaebum feel as if he’s kicked a cute animal and is being judged for it. He lets Jackson go, and his face goes pink on its own. The rest of his crew shuffles down the hall. BamBam points at him, silently laughing. 

Jackson--or rather, 852--rubs his wrists, studiously glaring at the plasma door. Jaebum notices that he--it--is sweating profusely and red, and it makes an uncertain guilt bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

“We’re not going to harm you,” Jaebum sighs. “Just don’t do anything stupid and pointless again, and I won’t have to incapacitate you.” Jinyoung snickers. He can hear Youngjae whispering loudly in Mark’s ear: “if it does something stupid and pointless again, hyung can fulfill all his fantasies.”

“Ya! Youngjae!” Jaebum’s ire boils over; he feels uncharacteristically clumsy and unsure of himself. “The toilets are filthy! Go take care of it!” 

“You can’t keep me here,” 852 suddenly says. Jaebum turns, and he finds himself staring straight at 852’s fiercely stubborn expression. “If you want to keep me here, you’ll have to lock me up.”

Jinyoung chuckles. “We’re taking off into hyperspace in about ten minutes. If you want to escape, you’ll have to do it now--the ship is going into defensive mode. You couldn’t pierce the exit with a diamond.” 

852’s face slackens in obvious disappointment, and Jaebum wants to comfort it. He takes one of its sweaty palms and holds it in his dry ones. “If it makes you feel better, you don’t have to stay in the dark room.” Jaebum tries to hold eye contact, but 852’s gaze is downcast and its mouth is small in an unhappy frown. Jaebum rubs the back of its hand. “My bedroom is large and accommodating.”

“Hyung!” Yugyeom screeches, slapping his hands over his eyes. “What are you trying to do?” 

“The mating call of the eunuch,” Mark says wryly.

“I’m not actually a eunuch,” Jaebum retorts. “I’m married to my work.” 

“So you admit that you’re hitting on it!” Jinyoung claps his hands, speaking in their native JYP tongue. 852 looks on in a confused daze. “I knew it!”

Jaebum ignores them all. He puts a stable hand on 852’s shoulders and gently leads it away as his crew catcalls and boos him in the background. 

(Jaebum tells himself that he is definitely not hitting on the specimen. He is just trying to make it feel at home. He firmly believes in going above and beyond starship hospitality regulations.)

“Hyung, you pervert!” Yugyeom yells. “I used to respect you!” 

“Our Jaebum has finally become a man,” Jinyoung sniffs, and Jaebum feels a chill go up his spine. “Just let him be.” 

He hears BamBam, Youngjae, and Mark laughing uncontrollably behind him. They’re all idiots, he thinks. He strides away a little faster. 

852’s shoulders are warm under his arm, and Jaebum involuntarily blushes. Their faces are close enough so that he can perceive the texture of its skin, and he commits its profile to his memory. As they walk, Jaebum doesn’t bother trying to look away, the sight of 852 unexpectedly fascinating.

It whips its head to face him. Jaebum jerks away. 

“I’m not an it,” 852 says, staring at him. Jaebum wonders how it can do that--just stare at him--without blinking or feeling shy. Jaebum’s pulse goes racehorse-fast, and he stops walking.

“My name is Jackson,” Jackson insists. He looks a little bit lost. “I’d prefer it if you all just called me Jackson.” 

“The serum is obviously working,” Jaebum comments. “Your language capabilities have improved by a factor of five by JYP government standards.” 

“You injected me with something?” Jackson asks. He looks sad and a bit accepting. “What’s going to happen to me? Will I stay here forever?” Jaebum wants to hold him until he stops looking like that, so he does. 

852--Jackson--immediately returns the hug, arms forming a constricting circle around Jaebum’s midsection. Jaebum surreptitiously smells Jackson’s hair, breathing against his ear. Jackson shivers. 

“You’ll like it here,” Jaebum murmurs. “BamBam is an excellent chef, and Jinyoung dotes on everybody, despite how he seems. We have a talent show night every Earthling Friday, and Youngjae’s voice is better than you can imagine.” Jackson snuffles on his shoulder, and Jaebum rubs his back soothingly. “Mark is quiet, but he’s not dangerous. Yugyeom is the most harmless of us all. And I…” Jaebum hesitates. “I want to take care of you.” 

Jackson stays quiet, so Jaebum holds him tighter.


	3. Big Yellow Taxi

Jackson adapts with surprising speed. 

 

He still always leaves the testing room looking a little green, but Jaebum blames Jinyoung’s scientific method. In every other way, Jackson interacts with GOT6 openly, and it makes Jaebum’s chest go warm to see him make everyone laugh. BamBam insists that they’ve become GOT7. 

 

More importantly, after living with Jaebum for only a few Earthling days, Jackson clings to him the most. Jaebum had intended to sleep on his straight-backed chair and leave the bed to Jackson--he’d slept like that in military training, anyway--but every night, Jackson quietly pulls him to the edge of the bed and slowly forces him onto his back, tucking him in. They sleep about two feet away from each other. 

 

“Jaebum!” Jackson calls one day, while Jaebum is in the middle of polishing his saber-gun. “I have a great idea.”

 

“Shut up,” Jaebum replies cheerfully. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

“This one is good, man!” Jackson protests, eyes wide and voice cracking. Jaebum sighs, deeply disinterested. Jackson continues: “So you know how BamBam wants to stop on that planet of ladies-”

 

“No.” 

 

Jackson pouts. “Hear me out.”

 

“That planet of ladies is a protectorate of JYP,” Jaebum recites. “Under the conditions of our contract, and in exchange for a steady supply of essential materials, no man is to step foot on their planet. This is enforced by JYP and its constituents, which includes its fleet of starships.” 

 

Jackson smirks. “But we are ladies.” 

 

“Be quiet, Jackson,” Jaebum says, reaching for the delicate brush he needs to clean his saber-gun’s chambers. 

 

“I’m serious!” Jackson yells, and Jaebum wonders how he can be so excited on a daily basis. “Jinyoung, and don’t ask him why, has a collection of Earthling women’s clothing and makeup.”

 

“What?” Jaebum’s brush clatters into his gun, and he curses. “I told you to be quiet, Jackson!” 

 

“So we can pretend to be ladies from JYP, and then we can go to heaven!” Jackson concludes his speech with a wiggle of his fists, which Jaebum refuses to find adorable. “Haven’t you ever dreamed of being surrounded by females?” 

 

Jaebum stares at Jackson, taking in his excited flush, broad shoulders, and wide smile. He blushes. 

 

“I knew it!” Jackson jumps up and down, practically squealing. He runs out of the room. “Mark! JB gave me permission!”

 

“Ya!” Jaebum shouts. He runs behind his bed for his gun-case, gently putting aside his saber-gun. Then he sprints after Jackson. “I gave no such thing!” Jackson has already disappeared down the hallway. Jaebum heads for the control room. 

 

He sees Jackson in the doorway, babbling excitedly to Mark. Mark meets Jaebum’s eyes with a bored expression. Before Jaebum can convey the signal that, no, they should not set foot on the planet of women, Mark types in an incomprehensible code and the ship jerks violently. 

 

Jaebum stomps over to Jackson, swinging him around by his shirtfront. “Do you realize what you’ve done,” Jaebum snarls. “We might be stripped of our ranks if we’re discovered, you-” 

 

Jackson blinks at him innocently, lips pursed. Jaebum deflates.

 

“Cheer up, JB,” Jackson says. “You really need to get laid.”

 

The entire crew spends the day in Jinyoung’s room, lined up for their turn at womanhood. Jackson stands before Jaebum, seeming far too excited for what should be an arduous and disturbing task. He twiddles his thumbs and shifts on his feet, occasionally pinching BamBam’s cheeks for no apparent reason. Jaebum wants to smack him. 

 

Mark comes out of the closet in Jinyoung’s room, corset and virginal white dress in place and face unrecognizable. His hair is still short and red.

 

“Pretty!” Jinyoung claps, exiting at the same time. “I am so good at this.”

 

“Care to explain why?” Jaebum grouches. Everyone ignores him. 

 

BamBam, the innocent young man of the crew, becomes a daytime streetwalker in ripped denim and a high ponytailed wig. His eyes are winged and his lips are a heavy red, and Yugyeom gasps. “This is too much,” Jaebum decides. “He should be in a schoolgirl’s uniform at most. A diaper and bonnet would be more appropriate.”

 

The crew persists in ignoring him. 

 

When it’s Jackson’s turn in the closet, Jaebum can’t seem to keep still. Despite knowing better, his curiosity burns and itches at his insides. Yugyeom and Youngjae suddenly surround him, whispering in JYP tongue. 

 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says seriously. “When we set foot in the planet of women, you should take this opportunity to forget about Jackson. Take advantage of your late blooming and enjoy the scenery.”

 

“He doesn’t like you Jaebum.” Youngjae looks sympathetic. “I say this as your former roommate and concerned dongsaeng. Jackson is totally into females. Not you.”

 

“How do you know?” Jaebum asks. He covers his mouth belatedly, fingers drumming his face in his irritation.

 

Yugyeom and Youngjae watch him somberly. Youngjae is clad in a yellow sundress and a conservative black wig, and Yugyeom is wearing padded jeans and long, purple pigtails. The combination of their heavily-made up faces and concerned expressions reminds Jaebum of his own mother. It makes him want to escape through an air vent. 

 

“Look,” Jaebum clears his throat. “I haven’t done anything. I just… am discovering myself.” The excuse falls flat in his own estimation, but Yugyeom and Youngjae relax a little. “He just happens to be my first… um… interest. In my late blooming.” This is entirely untrue. Jaebum has been marginally interested in others before, but never as interested as he is in Jackson. “I will redirect any urges I have to my work, as I always have.” 

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom immediately frown, lipstick exaggerating the downward tilt of their mouths.

 

“Look leader,” Yugyeom plants a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, and Jaebum twitches at his insolence. “We’re not telling you to become a eunuch again. We’re glad Jackson has awakened you.” 

 

“Yeah, to be honest, you’ve become more human now.” Youngjae nods knowingly. Jaebum would hit him, but Youngjae’s feminine appearance stays his hand.

 

“What we’re trying to say is that you should discover yourself in this prime setting we’ve arranged for you, and possibly use that to start to look elsewhere. Preferably on JYP.”

 

“You nearly ruined us when you rejected the Military Commander’s daughter. It would be great if you would take a second look, if you know what I mean.” Youngjae winks. 

 

Jaebum feels his fists begin to shake. Makeup or no, he suddenly needs to give Youngjae a neat uppercut. 

 

“Tada!” Jackson slams his way out of Jinyoung’s closet. He looks ridiculous: he’s wearing a mid-length, straight black wig and a snapback, along with a ruffled tutu and a leather jacket. But Jaebum is still enraptured by Jackson’s face--his eyes look wider than they already were and his lips are a subtle red. Youngjae makes retching noises when he catches sight of the look on Jaebum’s face.

 

“Stop,” Yugyeom moans into his hands, face hidden. Jinyoung appears and frowns. “So I admit that the fashion was mostly Jackson’s idea, but everything else is really not that bad. Don’t insult my work.” 

 

BamBam laughs. “My wife, Jackson!” 

 

“Babies don’t have wives!” Jackson yells. 

 

Before Jaebum has time to recover his senses, Jinyoung is leading him by the arm into his closet (of horrors). “I feel like leader would make a very elegant lady,” Jinyoung says, plopping Jaebum in front of a large dressing room mirror which Jaebum knows he did not give permission to budget for. “What do you think about a sort of upper-tax-bracket fashion maven who’s cheating on her husband kind of concept?

 

“What?” 

 

“Or maybe Mary Kate Olsen goes to the Met Gala to look rich,” Jinyoung muses. “Or Iman without David Bowie. Madonna. Vogue.” 

 

“What.” 

 

Jinyoung whips out a set of Earthling mags, flipping through them. “Ah. I see what would work.”

 

“Can you keep it understated,” Jaebum requests, feeling suddenly very cowed. “Just nothing too loud, please.” 

 

Jinyoung ignores him and retrieves a fistful of makeup products. Jaebum thinks he’s never seen Jinyoung looks more evil, which is an accomplishment.

 

“Let’s get started.”

 

Only ten minutes later, and after a whirlwind of makeup application and padding and Jinyoung’s preternatural JYP speed, Jaebum stumbles out of the closet in a blood red suit and an unlikely pair of combat boots, wig a blown out mess of brown waves. 

 

“Oh my god!” Youngjae calls. Jackson whistles approvingly. 

 

“Quiet,” Jaebum commands, feeling oddly bold in his costume. “Once Jinyoung finishes himself, we’ll take only three hours on this planet.”

 

A wave of collective groans meets his announcement. Jaebum smirks--schadenfreude.

 

Jinyoung leaves the closet after taking more time than he had on any other person. His appearance sends everyone but Mark into a state of shock.

 

“Are you some kind of… um?” Jackson tentatively swallows.

 

“You look like a man,” Yugyeom states. 

 

Jinyoung unabashedly marches across the room in five-inch platforms and an unflattering pink catsuit, long blonde wig swishing about. 

 

“I look fierce,” Jinyoung sniffs, unfazed. Mark gives a silent thumbs up. 

 

Jaebum studiously cleanses his saber-gun, praying to all the JYP deities to grant him strength. Jackson pokes his nose over his shoulder with great interest, smelling faintly of some fruity perfume. “Jaebum, what’s the plan for today?” 

 

“Don’t ask!” Youngjae shouts, but too late. Jaebum clears his throat. 

 

“First of all, we’re short on supplies. Youngjae, Yugyeom, and BamBam will go to a market and buy approximately two weeks’ supply of food stock. Equal parts perishable and nonperishable.” BamBam sighs. “Jinyoung and Mark are free to do as they please.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Jackson offers, next to his ear. Youngjae and Yugyeom make crosses with their arms, desperately signaling for Jaebum to refuse. 

 

“I’d like that,” Jaebum replies, grinning with all his teeth. 

 

\--

 

“I want to go to the beach,” Jackson says with a very serious face. “I want to see boobies.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Hyung!” Jackson shakes Jaebum’s right arm back and forth. “Why are we here anyway then?”

 

“It was your fault in the first place. This is a mistake.” Jaebum’s expression sours. “I don’t want to participate in flagrantly violating the basis of JYP’s protectorate.”

 

Jackson stares at him in awe. “You don’t even want to see boobies.”

 

“What?”

 

Jackson leans in closer, his fake eyelashes nearly poking Jaebum in the cheek. “You’ve never even seen a pair of boobies.” 

 

Jaebum has a flashback to his childhood: his mother tossing him in the bathtub, and then climbing in and scrubbing his scalp with shampoo. It had creeped into his eyes no matter how hard he shut them, and his mothers sharp, manicured nails were relentless on his scalp. The metronomic swaying of her “boobies” had been the least of his concerns. Jaebum shivers.

 

Jackson suddenly hits him on the back several times. “It’s okay,” he coos soothingly. Jaebum slaps Jackson’s head and his cap flies off. 

 

“What was that for?” Jackson screeches. 

 

“Don’t hit me.” Jaebum replies calmly. “I am the leader, and you are a specimen. You have no right to hit me.” His hand twitches guiltily at his side, but he ignores it. Jackson eyes widen--he looks so obviously hurt it’s nearly funny. 

 

Jackson’s face rearranges itself into an uncomfortable grin. “Um, okay,” he croaks, voice a bit quieter. Jaebum’s neck grows hot with shame. “Let’s go find some food, I’m starving,” Jackson pulls Jaebum’s hand, looking the other way. Jaebum bends over to pick up the fallen hat, and then he gently places it on Jackson’s head. Jackson still doesn’t look at him.

 

“I’m sorr-”

 

“Thanks!” Jackson yells. He starts power-walking down the street. Jaebum does not understand him.

 

“Do you know where you’re going?” Jaebum asks. Jackson is gripping his hand very, very tightly, and he has no choice but to follow. 

 

“Excuse me, miss!” Jackson taps the shoulder of a passerby. She jumps in surprise. “Do you speak JYP?” She nods dumbly. “We are looking for good food. Can you tell us where we can find it?”

 

The girl looks Jackson up and down--Jaebum can imagine the effect Jackson’s unfashionable tutu and clashing leather jacket might have--and squints at him. “End of the street, there’s a JYP-style cafe. All the JYP tourists go there.” She turns and hurries away. 

 

“Awesome!” Jackson exclaims. “I think she was checking me out.” 

 

Jaebum sighs.

 

\--

 

Sometimes--even though Jaebum knows that he is unusually handsome and also a starship celebrity-commander--he wonders if he has no luck. 

 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung Park Senior says, smiling at him from a seat next to the cafe door. Jackson and Jaebum, by merit of entering, stand less than a foot away from him. “How… surprising to see you.” 

 

The president of JYP sits, legs crossed, in a pinstriped spacesuit. He is by law the only male allowed on the Planet of Women. Jaebum is screwed. 

 

“My name is Jackson,” Jackson offers with no provocation. “What’s yours?” He offers his hand to shake. Jinyoung Park looks at him with amusement. 

 

“Is this the Earthling specimen?” He asks. “As far as I know, it’s outside the bounds of protocol for specimens to venture outside the dark room.” 

 

Jaebum stiffens. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

 

“Also, as far as I know, you’re not supposed to set foot on this land,” Jinyoung Park continues. “Care to explain?” He takes a sip of his tea, expectant. 

 

“I…” Jaebum pauses. His palms start to sweat. He wishes he had listened to Jackson and gone to the beach to see boobies, no matter what trauma it might have awakened. Jinyoung Park’s left eyebrow rises in bemusement.

 

“No, I understand,” he says. “I work you too hard. You want a vacation, and what better place than a planet full of only women?”

 

“You’re right,” Jaebum says quickly.

 

“I’m right?” Jinyoung Park suddenly looks enraged.

 

“No!” Jaebum adds. “You’re wrong. I mean…” He feels his mouth open. He grips Jackson’s hand, still in his, a little harder. “The specimen was having self-destructive tendencies, and it needed this to calm it. It’s an Earthling trait. Earthlings need female presences to enrich their hormonal balance, or else they will die.”

 

Jackson looks impressed.

 

Jinyoung Park’s expression returns to neutrality. “How is Junior’s experimentation going, by the way?” He appears slightly bored, now that Jaebum’s excuse seems valid. “The military body is clamoring for a new planet. I told you we’d like to conquer Earth by the end of this year.”

 

“What?” Jackson shouts. “What?”

 

“Can you sedate it while we converse?” Jinyoung Park asks. “It’s very loud.” 

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum says, slightly too pleading. “Calm down.”

 

“Shut up!” Jackson shouts again. “What are you saying, you’ll conquer Earth?” His eyes grow a little watery, and he starts to sweat--a sign of Earthling stress and anger, Jaebum notes. “What the fuck are you… who do you think you are? You can’t! My mom-”

 

“It’s inevitable,” Jinyoung Park sighs. “Our economy is fueled by conquest. The Planet of Women, which you have illegally trespassed, was conquered by 2PM just nine moon cycles ago.” 

 

Jackson breathes out. “What are you planning on doing? Once you… if you conquer Earth.”

 

“Resources,” Jinyoung Park replies. “Earth is resource rich. Tribute. Colonization. Cultural enlightenment.” 

 

“Intermarriage,” Jaebum adds unnecessarily. His face pinks and he glances at Jackson’s hand in his. Jackson continues to gaze, wild-eyed, at the JYP president. 

 

“Yes, gene pool diversification,” Jinyoung Park says. “Very good. The usual textbook answers.” 

 

Jackson’s whole face has become red, and Jaebum worries he’s going to start a fight he will lose. 

 

“I’m going to escort him--it--back to the ship,” Jaebum hurriedly says. “The specimen is weak and needs to be indoors most of the time.”

 

“I don’t need shit!” Jackson retorts, slapping Jaebum’s hand away. He steps in closer to the president of Jaebum’s home planet. Jaebum wants to bite his nails.

 

“Listen, old guy,” Jackson says, finger in Jinyoung Park’s face. “Your planet is going to lose. Badly. You don’t mess with Earth, bitch.” He leans away slowly, cocky sneer on his face. “Your shitty planet is going down if you try.” With that, Jackson suddenly slams open the cafe door and stomps off, wig swaying behind him.

 

Silence follows his exit. Jaebum forces himself to look back at Jinyoung Park’s unfazed expression.

 

“I need to… um… catch it.” Jaebum says. 

 

“Of course,” Jinyoung Park replies. He smiles. Jaebum wants to die.


	4. Stop Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight violence, dark themes

“Jackson!” Jaebum runs, catching glimpses of pink tutu from a distance. He pushes past a woman with a stroller, and she hisses at him. 

“Jackson, stop!” The pink tutu is within arm’s reach. Jaebum grabs at it. 

Jackson suddenly turns. “Skirt flipper!” 

“What,” Jaebum sighs, noting the red tint of Jackson’s features. “Calm down.”

“Shut up,” Jackson replies. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And what would you have done?” Jaebum says, not unreasonably. “What can you do?” He tries to take Jackson’s right hand in his. Jackson slaps him away.

“This isn’t about that.” Jackson’s eyebrows furrow and he looks so stubbornly angry that Jaebum is reminded of a small bull.

“You’re not stupid,” Jaebum replies. “Stop saying stupid things.” 

“What?”

“Why would I tell you? You’re a specimen,” Jaebum says. “We don’t keep you locked up, and that’s already a lot. Why would I give you opportunities to sabotage our mission, if you knew?” Jaebum stills, realizing his mistake. “I mean, not that you have the capability to sabotage anyway, now that you know.” 

“Aren’t we friends?” Jackson shouts. “Aren’t we close now? Don’t we sleep together?”

Somebody whistles at them, and a woman’s voice yells “get a room!” 

“Keep your voice down!” Jaebum yells back. 

“I don’t get you.” Jackson glares at Jaebum as if he’s one of Youngjae’s culinary concoctions--dislikable and confusing. “You pretend you care and that you like me, and then you turn around and shit all over me because I’m a ‘specimen.’ Why don’t you just make up your mind?”

“What do you mean I like you,” Jaebum breathes, heart speeding up. “What exactly do you mean?” 

“Aren’t we friends?” Jackson asks. The clueless and angry expression on his face is simultaneously a relief and a disappointment. Jaebum sighs. 

“Look, Jackson,” he begins. His communicator starts ringing. Jaebum whips it out and puts it to his ear. 

“Orders from above,” Jinyoung says. “852 is to be confined indefinitely in the ship, no matter the consequences to its health. 852 is not allowed to be referred to as an equal or by its Earthling name. 852 is to be indefinitely considered a specimen and a tertiary-class citizen, even after Earth is conquered, until such time that it is assimilated through official means: JYP marriage, military service, or organ donation.”

“You’re kidding me,” Jaebum breathes. “What the fuck happened?” 

“Fuck if I know,” Jinyoung replies, voice uncharacteristically heated. “I’m back at the ship, seeing as I have no interest in this planet’s scientific properties. Official communication just came in. Did he… did it do something?”

“What’s going on,” Jackson says. “Don’t keep things from me, Jaebum!” 

“It defied the President,” Jaebum groans. “Oh, shit. He knows everything. He knows how we’ve been handling… it.” 

“Consequences of disobeying orders is to be stripped of rank.” Jinyoung sounds a little bit helpless, which alarms Jaebum more than anything else. “You’ve got to get 852 back to the ship. Now.” 

In a split second, Jaebum’s military training and years of JYP indoctrination kick in. He swiftly compartmentalizes everything about Jackson that he knows, and locks sentiment away in the corner of his mind reserved for everything classified as useless. 

Jaebum shuts the communicator and calmly pockets it. 852 watches him with new wariness, as if it knows what Jaebum has just done. 

“Let’s go back to the ship,” Jaebum says. “It’s getting late.” 

852 stares at him, hints of stubborn anger still clinging to its features. “No.” 

In a burst of JYP speed, Jaebum holds a laser gun to its temple. “You don’t have a choice.” 

 

“Are you going to shoot me?” 852 sneers. “Go ahead. Blow a hole through my skull. You dick.” 

“This isn’t the time for jokes,” Jaebum murmurs, some part of him shifting--anticipating action and the fulfillment of a mission. “If not your skull, then an arm. Jinyoung has no need for both of them.” 

“You’re serious,” 852 whispers. Its eyes widen in disbelief. In another time, Jaebum would have rushed to wipe that expression off of its face. As it stands, any feelings of affection Jaebum had are buried deep beneath layers of military discipline. He presses the head of the gun painfully into its scalp, and it winces. 

“Follow me,” Jaebum commands. Everyone around them has dispersed, either watching warily from storefronts or running past them. 

“JYP savage!” Somebody yells. “Get out of our planet! Don’t threaten our girls, you colonial shitheads!” The women surrounding them begin to whisper their assent. 

“I’m calling the police,” Jaebum hears, from somewhere behind him. 

Jaebum grabs 852 on the arm and drags it in front of him, uncaring of the amount of brute force he’s using. 852 involuntarily whimpers. He shoves it forward, gun still trained to its head, forcing it to move. Jaebum’s boots begin to slam the pavement at a quick pace, and 852 resorts to running to keep up. 

“When we return, do not attempt to struggle,” Jaebum instructs. “I will incapacitate you.” 

“Fuck you,” 852 pants. “Fuck you fuck you fuck you.”

“Upon return to the ship, you are to be strip-searched and all personal effects will be confiscated,” Jaebum recites. “As a tertiary citizen as well as a specimen, you do register as sentient by JYP standards. However, you are not considered a full person, nor are you allowed to vote, receive an education, own property, or occupy public space until such time that you become a secondary or full citizen, either through marriage, organ donation, or military service.”

“Fuck youuuuu,” 852 sings out of nowhere. Its voice hitches every few breaths. “Fuck youuuu Jaebum, fuck you very much.”

“Tertiary citizens classified as specimens are not allowed personal effects or free range in the laboratory,” Jaebum continues. “Tertiary citizens classified as specimens rank below alien specimens. Tertiary citizens classified as specimens are subject to all possible experimentation--no humane regulations apply.”

“Barbarbarbarbarbarbarbar,” 852 sings to itself, apparently attempting to ignore Jaebum. “Naltarra tu, papapapapapapapa!” Jaebum stares at it dispassionately as he power walks it to the ship, its raspy singing seemingly never-ending. He notices it starting to slow down. 

Jaebum throws it over his shoulder, ignoring its hoarse shout. He allows himself to truly run, and buildings and people blur together as he increases his speed. 

“Holy fuck,” 852 whispers. “I’m going to throw up on you.” 

Within seconds, Jaebum registers himself at the star-ship’s door and enters it. Jinyoung is waiting for him, stripped of his female attire and clad in his lab gear.

“What’s the plan,” Jinyoung says.

“Follow the regulations on the specimen,” Jaebum commands. “Lock it in the dark room, strap it in to prevent movement. I trust you’ve told the others to come back, the moment they do, we set off to meet 2PM.” 

“You’re not kidding,” Jaebum says, gazing at him with disappointment. “Really?”

“Explain.”

“Jackson’s a friend,” Jinyoung responds. “We don’t have to do that to him, there are no cameras in the ship.” 

“Follow the regulations on the specimen,” Jaebum repeats. He hauls 852 off his shoulder and hands it over to Jinyoung, 852 limp from exertion and motion-sickness. Jinyoung stares at him with a disturbing amount of interest.

“This must be a military thing,” Jinyoung muses. “I’ve heard of it. You’ll regret this later, and it will be so funny.” 

“Jinyoung,” 852 moans. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Hush,” Jinyoung replies, smiling vaguely. “This will all turn out to be amusing.” 

\--

Jackson considers himself a lucky person.

He loves his parents and his brother, lived in a decent house, and had the opportunity to attend university. He knows that he’s more than decent-looking, and his popularity among classmates is no joke. He’s dated and loved, has more friends than he can count, and enjoys nearly everything he does on a daily basis--alien abduction notwithstanding. 

Lately, however, he’s begun to think that he might actually be cursed. 

“Don’t scream,” Jinyoung says, his face indiscernible in the darkness. The sounds of some kind of alien velcro and the clinking of buckles resound in the room, but Jackson can’t see a thing. Jinyoung works fast, and Jackson feels the criss-crossed tightening of straps across his body, seemingly all at the same time.

“Don’t leave me here,” he begs. Though his eyes are open, he can only see black. Jinyoung pats him on the shoulder.

“Be a big boy,” he says. “Are you afraid of the dark?” 

“Yes,” Jackson immediately replies.

“Since you escaped last time you were here, I’ve had to waste a lot of time modifying the strap-in equipment,” Jinyoung says cheerily, shifting Jackson’s body this way and that. “You really are a handful. If Jaebum doesn’t marry you before the invasion, the only way you’ll be able to live a normal life is if you donate an organ. Isn’t that something?”

“Shut up,” Jackson pleads. “Just say something nice. Please.”

“What do you think of leader?” Jinyoung asks.

“Why are you invading Earth?” Jackson asks back. “Why can’t you just let me go home?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Jinyoung shakes Jackson’s shoulder, like Jackson’s the one with all the answers. “Earth is so small and ugly. Anyway, once the invasion’s over, you still can’t return home.” 

“You can’t do it,” Jackson says. “Just… talk to the president, or somebody. It’s not worth it.” 

“We’re already going to invade some planet, and we’ve invested too much on Earth,” Jinyoung responds. “JYP’s economy is fueled by expansion. Our military body and supporting star-ship enterprise is our main source of job creation.” 

“Why can’t you grow corn or something?”

“Do you think Jaebum is handsome?” Jinyoung asks, out of the blue. Jackson frowns. 

“Why do you care?” 

“I think Jaebum thinks you’re handsome,” Jinyoung says, and Jackson can practically see him cocking his head and smiling. “Are you attracted to him?”

Jackson wiggles in frustration and helpless rage. “That’s not even important! You’re planning on destroying everything I know and love, probably in less than a month! How can I even think about that right now?” 

Jinyoung is quiet for a while, and then he rests his hand on Jackson’s strapped chest. “This is actually pretty important.” His voice stays as even as ever, but there’s a note of seriousness in it. “What do you think is going to happen to you, after the invasion is over?” 

“Probably years of labor for your shitty planet,” Jackson sneers. “As you practice your ‘cultural enlightenment’ on us.” 

“If you weren’t a tertiary citizen, you’d be able to live as you did before,” Jinyoung continues, unfazed. “Like the citizens on the Planet of Women. You could go on as you did, except you’d receive JYP tourists and citizens, send some tribute, submit to new governmental designations and orders, that kind of thing. But you could see your family and do the same job you did before.”

“Shut up,” Jackson scoffs. 

“It’s true,” Jinyoung says. “But not since you pissed off the president. As a tertiary citizen and specimen, immediately after invasion ends, you would spend the rest of your life as a lab experiment.”

Jackson’s fists curl in resentment. “Basically, like I am now?” 

“Not at all,” Jinyoung says. “You would probably lose half your functionality within the first few weeks of experimentation. You might die within a year.” He gives Jackson a prim pat on the shoulder. “I would suggest you start thinking about alternatives.” 

A pit of empty resignation opens up within Jackson, and he finds himself at a loss for words. Jinyoung shifts around in the dark.

“I should get going now,” Jinyoung says. “When Jaebum returns to normal, you can probably come out.” 

“Are we friends?” Jackson asks, voice soft. “Are you really going to let me die?” 

“You really never listen,” Jinyoung responds. “I can’t be bothered to explain if nobody listens.” With that, he steps away. The sounds of his shoes clicking fade, and then everything is quiet, the plasma door barely making noise upon Jinyoung’s exit 

Jackson screams.


	5. Jaebum's Decision

Yugyeom is in the middle of struggling with his false eyelashes when he realizes something. 

“Have we taken off?” He asks. Jinyoung and Mark are casually leaning against the corridor wall. Mark gives Yugyeom a slight nod, and Yugyeom’s insides turn cold.

“Where are Jaebum and Jackson?” He stills, a false eyelash hanging from his eyelid. “Did we just leave them?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Jinyoung says, grinning. “They’re both dead.” Mark hits him. 

BamBam chimes in: “Jaebum won’t come out of his room. I went to ask him where Jackson is, and I heard him moving around inside. He’s not saying anything.” 

“Kids,” Jinyoung sighs. “There’s something you should know about our dear leader. He’s currently going through a phase.”

Youngjae snorts. “Yeah, he probably got rejected by Jackson today. We told him to forget about it, but Jaebum never listens to us.”

“It’s not that,” Jinyoung says. “Jaebum was a trainee in the military unit, unlike us science buffs. He’s got a strange behavior hardwired into his system. He’s in the middle of coming out of it, and it’ll take him a few hours to realize that there’s no rank-threatening mission to complete. He’s just cleaning and reloading all his weaponry right now.”

Youngjae frowns. “That’s insane. Military is so weird.” 

“What about Jackson?” Yugyeom asks, features pinched in worry. “I haven’t seen him since we came back.” 

“Dark room,” Jinyoung says. “If you want to visit him, you can. But he’s stuck there on Jaebum’s orders.”

“Definitely rejected,” Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom say at the same time. Youngjae huffs. “That’s awfully petty of leader, but whatever.” 

“I actually think Jackson likes JB.” Jinyoung smiles a cryptic smile. “I bet that they’ll be married within this month.” 

“That’s not possible!” BamBam shouts. “Also, how much do you bet?” 

“Cleaning duties for a month,” Jinyoung immediately replies.

“Deal.” 

\--

The dinner bell rings, and Jaebum snaps out of his trance. 

His room is in a state of unnatural cleanliness, every obstruction to the exit cleared. The windows are boarded up--Jaebum remembers rationalizing that decision, something about plasma resistance and escape attempts. Every weapon he has is laid out within arm’s reach, polished and loaded. Jackson is in the dark room.

“Shit,” Jaebum moans. “Shit, shit, shit.” He launches himself out the door and runs past corridors, past the training rooms and the kitchen, and into Jinyoung’s laboratory section. The dark room plasma entrance is unguarded by security locks. Jaebum perforates it easily. 

The moment he steps in, he hears Jackson crying. 

Jaebum freezes--he can’t bring himself to make any noise to announce his presence. The sounds of Jackson’s soft snuffling and frustrated whimpers make his gut twist.

For a few moments, Jackson quiets. He starts again, and then stops, pausing occasionally to take uneven breaths. Jaebum pinches himself. 

“Jackson,” he says. He hears Jackson’s breath hitch. “It’s me,” Jaebum continues. “I’m going to. Um. I’m about to untie you.” He takes slow, loud steps to Jackson’s side. Jackson says nothing. 

Jaebum takes his time gently unraveling Jinyoung’s handiwork, freeing Jackson’s midsection, legs, and then his arms. Jackson doesn’t make a sound, and somehow, that makes Jaebum ache more than if Jackson had yelled at him and attacked him. Small talk doesn’t seem appropriate.

“Do you need help to get up?” Jaebum whispers, once Jackson’s completely free. 

Jackson wordlessly shifts away from him and gets up on his own, sneakered feet squeaking against the floor. Jaebum tries to rest a hand against his back, but Jackson suddenly slaps him away. 

“Is it dinner yet?” he asks dully, voice stuffy and small. “I’m starving.”

Jaebum clutches at his own hand--the one Jackson had hit--and clears his throat. “Yes. We should go to the kitchen.”

Jackson steps away, presumably towards the exit. Jaebum suddenly snatches him by his waist. Jackson cries out and smacks him in the chest.

“Sorry,” Jaebum says. “You were about to run into Jinyoung’s preservatives rack.” He clears his throat again, feeling intolerably uncomfortable and guilty. Jackson doesn’t relax against him.

“You can let me go now,” Jackson says. “I’m not going anywhere. Obviously.” 

“Right.” Jaebum lets go, and Jackson shuffles away from him. They walk out, Jaebum’s fingertips lightly guiding Jackson towards the door. 

Once they exit, Jaebum stops Jackson in his tracks by his shoulders and then cups his wet face in his hands. He examines the puffiness of Jackson’s eyes and the angry redness of his cheeks. Jaebum wants to hit himself. 

“What the hell are you doing,” Jackson states flatly. “Are you making fun of me?” 

“No,” Jaebum murmurs. “Jackson... I’m sorry.” 

“You should be,” Jackson says, frowning with his face still in Jaebum’s palms. Jaebum wonders if he’s in too deep, if he still can only think of how cute Jackson looks right now in his grasp. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum whispers again, more to himself than anything. Jackson snorts. 

“Oh my god! Ew!” BamBam yells from somewhere from down the hall. Jaebum and Jackson both flinch. 

“Are you guys?” BamBam pauses. “Am I going to lose the bet?” 

“Go to dinner,” Jaebum says sternly, swiftly moving his hands to his sides. BamBam’s expression manages to be accusing, suspicious, and ridiculous all at once. 

“Are you guys getting married?” BamBam asks, squinting. Jackson snickers. 

“You look like you’re taking a dump,” Jackson says. Jaebum looks at him fondly, a little bit grateful for BamBam and his silliness. 

BamBam’s face morphs into an expression of disgust and fascination. “It’s happening,” he breathes. “Jinyoung was right.” 

“Don’t dawdle,” Jaebum commands. “I think there are some toilets that need cleaning, and you don’t look very hungry.” 

BamBam runs away faster than the human eye can discern. 

“Why does everyone think we’re getting married?” Jackson asks, looking at the floor. “I’m just a specimen to you.”

“No,” Jaebum says, a little bit too quickly. “You’re more important to me than anyone. I mean. I like you, Jackson.” 

“If you liked me you would treat me like a person,” Jackson replies. His eyes stay downcast. “How’s it possible that we’d marry?”

Jaebum, for a brief moment, imagines what it would be like if he and Jackson married. Romantic dinners, casual affection--a family. Even though Jackson won’t look at him, the shadow of his eyelashes is enough to capture Jaebum’s wholehearted attention. Jaebum suddenly needs to kiss him. 

“Whoa,” Jackson says, an inch away from Jaebum’s face. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum mutters. He presses his lips against Jackson’s. They’re smooth and yield easily, and Jaebum’s arms automatically come up to hold Jackson by his waist. Jackson makes a soft noise; the light puff of his exhale makes Jaebum embrace him tighter. Jaebum feels as if he could be in love, and that Jackson feels like his--like he belongs in Jaebum’s arms. It lasts for seconds.

Jackson turns his head away. 

“Don’t do this,” Jackson whispers. Jaebum can’t see his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum says. A faint ringing starts in his ears. Numbness spreads within him. Jackson pries Jaebum’s hands away from his waist. 

“Let’s go eat,” Jackson suggests, his voice unusually even. He won’t face Jaebum. 

“Right,” Jaebum chokes out. 

\--

When Jaebum returns to his room after dinner, Jinyoung is waiting for him. “We have to talk,” he says, not a hint of a smile on his face. Jaebum has rarely seen him this serious. 

“It can wait.” Jaebum tries to pass him, but Jinyoung backs up in front of his door. 

“It’s about Jackson.”

“I don’t want to talk about Jackson,” Jaebum states, chest tightening at the thought. Jinyoung frowns.

“Whatever happened between you two, I don’t care,” Jinyoung snorts. “This is important. You have to marry him.”

“Shut up,” Jaebum growls, remembering that small, stupid hope he had conjured up. “Shut the fuck up, Jinyoung. I don’t want you to say another word.” 

“He’s going to die if you don’t,” Jinyoung says. He looks at Jaebum as if he’s the idiot. “You realize that he’s a tertiary citizen and a specimen, and that we’re probably going to be done with him before next week. The next lab to take him in isn’t going to half as kind as I am.” 

“What’s your point?” Jaebum asks, wanting to escape this conversation as soon as possible. “We’ll request an extension. We’ll delay meeting 2PM. Let’s talk about this later.” 

“That’s not a long term solution!” Jinyoung shouts. Jaebum’s eyes widen--Jinyoung never raises his voice. Jinyoung sighs, obviously attempting to regain his composure. “If your feelings for him are what I think they are, you would do this. He isn’t just a specimen for GOT6, he’s a part of us.” 

“Why don’t you marry him?” Jaebum responds. Even as he speaks, an ugly unhappiness wells up in him. 

“You know that’s not going to happen.” Jinyoung smirks. “I can see it on your face.” 

“Jackson doesn’t want to marry me,” Jaebum says. The words come out hushed, and his heart goes cold. “He would hate me.” 

“Who cares.”

“Let’s appeal to the president for revocation,” Jaebum tries. “Let’s change course. Mark can fake ship malfunctions. We’ll drop him off on some other planet not under JYP jurisdiction. Say he ran away. I-”

“When did you become so spineless?” Jinyoung hisses. “None of that would work. We would get found out and lose everything. Why are you so afraid of him?” 

“I won’t make him unhappy,” Jaebum says. The truth of it settles in him, and Jinyoung looks at him in disbelief. “I’ll take full responsibility.” 

“I won’t let you do that to yourself, you moron.” An uncanny anger comes over Jinyoung’s features. “We have been through too much together for this to make us lose you. This isn’t just about you. We’ve always been a team! The both of us!” 

“You’ll get a new commander,” Jaebum says, smiling. 

Jinyoung punches him in the face. Jaebum’s neck cracks from the force of it, and immediate pain blooms in his cheek. 

“You stupid fucker,” Jinyoung pants, fist shaking at his side. “Why do I always fix the real problems by myself?”

“Because you’ve never needed me,” Jaebum replies. He turns back and makes determined eye contact with Jinyoung. “Nothing will change.” 

What Jaebum most regrets is how lost he’s made Jinyoung look--he regrets causing that expression of insecurity. He hasn’t seen it on Jinyoung’s face since they were still in school, both of them simultaneously too capable and too young to make any other friends. Jaebum knows that he’s being selfish. 

“You think this will make Jackson happy,” Jinyoung says. “It won’t.”

“He won’t get hurt, and he won’t have to marry me. I won’t let him marry any of you, and you know that,” Jaebum says. He can’t stop smiling, even though he knows it’s pissing Jinyoung off. “I’d rather send him away than have to see him with one of you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Jinyoung spits. “This is the end of our team? Because of your crush?” 

A loud noise resounds from the end of the hall. BamBam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae appear from behind a wall, falling on each other in a pile. 

“Those little shits,” Jinyoung breathes. Jaebum sighs.

“We heard everything,” Yugyeom says, standing up. “Leader, you’re making the wrong decision.”

“Jackson totally loves you!” Youngjae shouts. Yugyeom kicks him in the shin.

“Even if Jackson doesn’t like you, there’s potential!” Yugyeom insists. “You guys are always together. It’s so easy to change that guy’s mind. Just go for it, and we’ll support you.” 

“I threatened him,” Jaebum says. “I hurt him. There’s no way.” 

BamBam suddenly starts walking toward him. Everyone quiets to watch. He stops less than a foot away from Jaebum, and then gives him a solid slap. Youngjae yells: “Oh my god!”

“Be a man,” BamBam commands. 

\--

In the early morning, Jackson comes back to his shared room with Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t know what he could have been doing. 

Jackson tiptoes in, obviously trying to keep quiet. The lights are off, and Jaebum can see Jackson fumbling at his surroundings to make his way in. Jaebum turns on the lights from behind him. Jackson screeches. 

“Holy shit!” Jackson clutches at his chest and looks at Jaebum accusingly. “Can you give a guy a warning?” 

“We’re going to be meeting 2PM next week,” Jaebum states. “At that time, I might never see you again.”

“Um, okay,” Jackson says. 

“I won’t let JYP hurt you,” Jaebum continues. “You know that, right?” 

“Not really.” 

Jaebum strides over to Jackson, and Jackson squeezes his eyes shut. Jaebum grabs him by the shoulders and brings their faces close--the tip of his nose touches Jackson’s, and Jackson blinks. 

“Jackson.” Jaebum watches Jackson, taking in his clear gaze and furrowed eyebrows. He steels himself.

“Jackson, I love you.”


	6. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slightly mature. Extremely sensitive readers beware. 
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments, by the way. Especially drowninginlexia--you always make my day, man.

 

“Jackson, I love you.”

 

“And I’m Mariah Carey,” Jackson scoffs.

 

Jaebum pauses.

 

“Is that a fact?”

 

“No, you idiot,” Jackson says. “I’m making fun of you.” Jaebum blinks. Jackson doesn’t look very amused at his own joke--in fact, he seems fairly angry. Jaebum’s mouth opens.

 

Jackson shoves his palm against Jaebum’s lips. “Don’t say anything. If you say anything, I’ll pee on your pillows.”

 

“Gross,” Jaebum tries to say. It comes out as disgruntled onomatopoeia. Jackson grins.

 

“If you feel guilty about today, you can give me a massage. And tell me I’m handsome. And call me Master Wang. You have to do all these things to make me forgive you.” Jackson pretends to think for a bit, eyeing the ceiling with great interest. “What else? Ah, I remember. Tell Jinyoung he’s fat for my amusement.”

 

Jaebum’s eye twitches involuntarily.

 

Jackson hums, removing his hand from Jaebum’s face. He turns around and redirects his attention to the bed, straightening out the sheets. “What are we going to do tomorrow? Is it karaoke night?”

 

“Jackson, I was being serious,” Jaebum says. “I lo-”

 

“No, you don’t!” Jackson yells. He stills completely, hands fisted in bedsheets. “If you think you do, you’re wrong. And don’t say it again.”

 

Jaebum resists the urge to spin him around to see his expression. “Why?”

 

“Shut up, what do you mean ‘why’?” Jackson mutters. “Love happens when you care for someone else, and you want them to be happy. And you want them to want you to be happy. And you always want to talk to them, and you say nice things to them. And you think of them as an equal.”

 

“If I’ve done something to give you the wrong idea, I’m sorry. I was only trying to do my job; I don’t mean everything I say.”

 

“You don’t love someone you threaten at gunpoint,” Jackson states, voice too calm. “You don’t love someone who you don’t even see as a fully formed person--you don’t love a ‘specimen.’ You’re not in love, Jaebum, you’re just a virgin.”  

 

Unwanted fire starts in Jaebum’s belly, and he immediately wants to retaliate. He digs his nails into his thighs in an attempt to quell it.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum attempts. Something cruel almost leaves his mouth, so he stops. He starts again: “Jackson, look at me.”

 

Jackson doesn’t move.

 

“I’m not a virgin,” Jaebum says, feeling a little stupid. “I rejected the Military Commander’s daughter, and she got me assigned the eunuch designation. But I’ve been in relationships before.”

 

Jackson laughs, high-pitched and weak. “I feel sorry for you then.”

 

“You’re the most captivating person I’ve ever met,” Jaebum continues lamely. “Even if we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, I’ve never felt this way before. Every time. Every time I look at you, I can’t stop. When I talk to you, I always laugh, and I want you to be happy. I would do anything for you.” Jaebum cringes, the cheesiness of his own words catching up to him. He bites his own hand.

 

“It’s not like I’m not interested,” Jackson says, tone offhanded. “When I first met you, I was really hitting on you. But then you tranquilized me and tied me up in your spaceship.”

 

Jaebum cringes again. “Sorry.”

 

“We can fuck,” Jackson continues. “But don’t pretend that you love me. I can’t handle that.”

 

“We have to marry,” Jaebum says. Jackson spits out some laughter, and it’s an ugly sound. Jaebum flinches.

 

“I’m serious, Jackson. Next week you’ll get transferred. And the only way to avoid becoming a tertiary citizen and specimen in someone else’s lab is to marry. Or donate organs, or do military service, and neither of those options suits you.” Jaebum has rarely felt so nervous in his life; he’s sweating at the temples and his heart is racing. “If you marry me, you can stay here. I’m a primary-class citizen, and you would be too.”

 

“I’d rather die in a lab,” Jackson says.

 

True rage flares in Jaebum, all the way to the tips of his fingers. He snarls and stalks up to Jackson, grabbing him by his shoulder and forcefully turning him around.

 

At the sight of Jackson’s face, Jaebum stills. Shock douses his anger.

 

“What?” Jackson asks, voice cracking a little. “Never seen a man cry before?” His cheeks are so wet--Jaebum realizes that he must have been hiding it for a while, talking to Jaebum without facing him.

 

“You idiot,” Jaebum replies, hushed. “You just cried yesterday.” His hand automatically comes up to Jackson’s face, and he wipes away the moisture with a tenderness that pulls itself out of him, natural and insuppressible. Jackson hiccups.

 

“I love you,” Jaebum whispers. He sounds awed; he feels that way. He wonders how he can simultaneously be so overwhelmed and so calm. “I really love you, Jackson.” He kisses Jackson at the corner of an eye. “I love you,” he repeats, kissing at Jackson’s hairline, his left ear, the soft junction of his neck and shoulder. Jackson shivers, and Jaebum embraces him, arms locking at Jackson’s waist and neck.

 

“Don’t do this to me,” Jackson begs, so quiet that Jaebum almost misses it.

 

Jaebum lets go and takes Jackson’s hand. He kisses the back of it, and then plants Jackson’s face in his own shoulder.

 

Jackson snuffles into his standard issue uniform. Jaebum rubs the back of his head, petting Jackson’s short hair.

 

“It’s okay now,” Jaebum murmurs. “I understand.”

 

\--

 

“I have a special song request tonight,” Youngjae announces. He stands at the karaoke machine, wearing a comfortable spacesuit. Everyone else is in pajamas, lying on random patches of floor. Jackson’s hand is tentatively resting against Jaebum’s, and they lie together on a plasma chair (which Jackson insists is a bean-bag).

 

“It’s called ‘Underneath the Stals,’” Youngjae continues.

 

“Stars!” Jackson yells.

 

“Yes, ‘Undelneath the Starls,” Youngjae says, nodding. “By Maliah Caley.”

 

Jaebum grins, gripping Jackson’s hand tighter. Jackson looks at him in confusion, lips pursed.

 

“I’d like to congratulate the young couple,” Youngjae begins. He presses some buttons on the machine, and Mariah Carey’s face appears on the screen. The lights dim and then go out. “And Jaebum, who went through a lot of trouble to put an Earth song on our karaoke machine.”

 

“No way,” Jackson whispers. Jaebum grins wider.

 

“Seriously, it was a lot of fucking trouble,” Youngjae complains. “It’s not like Jaebum did anything. He just made me do all the grunt work. And I had to prepare an English song in one day. Do you think English grows on trees, leader?”

 

“Jaebum,” Jackson murmurs, eyes wide and wondering. Jaebum pecks him on the cheek. Jackson blushes. Jaebum thinks that he looks so radiant, he might even glow in the dark. It’s a silly thought. Jaebum kisses Jackson’s nose just to see him redden more.

 

“Anyway, since I’m on his payroll, I have no choice but to be his mistreated slave,” Youngjae says. “Oh, the song is starting. Haha.”

 

_One summer night, we ran away for a while,_

 

_Laughing, we hurried beneath the sky, to an obscure place to hide,_

 

Jaebum puts his arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

 

_We drifted to another state of mind… and imagined I was yours and you were mine. As we lay upon the grass there in the dark, underneath the stars--young love,_

 

Youngjae’s voice drifts, Brian McKnight smooth, across the room. Jackson huddles into Jaebum’s warmth, and Jaebum wishes he could hold him closer than physically possible.

 

Jackson’s eyes glisten in the dark. Jaebum sees his face in the light of the karaoke screen. He thinks he looks beautiful. He realizes that he can observe Jackson with a calm heart, knowing that he’s his.

 

_Weak in the knees,_

_Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze… so shy,_

_A bundle of butterflies,_

_Flushed with the heat of desire,_

_On a natural high_

 

Jackson squirms against him. He jerkily reaches up to Jaebum and kisses him in earnest, a hint of wet tongue at Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum sighs, cupping Jackson’s neck and pulling him in. Jackson’s body is firm against his, and Jaebum wants to run his hands down the length of it. Jackson’s hand boldly finds its way to Jaebum’s butt, and Jaebum can’t help but laugh.

 

“Shut up,” Jackson says.

 

_As we drifted to another place in ti-ii-ime,_

_And the feeling was so heady and sublime,_

_As I lost my heart to you there in the dark… underneath the stars,_

_Young love…_

 

Jaebum pushes up past Jackson’s shirt front, hand wandering past tough muscle and soft skin. He strokes the little brush of happy trail at Jackson’s stomach, and Jackson ducks his head away. Jaebum sucks and bites at his neck, slow and sloppy, until he finds a nipple. Jackson whimpers. Jaebum kisses his scalp.

 

_Beautiful and bittersweet, you were fading into me-_

 

Sirens suddenly blare. The whole room turns red. Jackson breaks away from Jaebum, and Jaebum jumps up to stand at attention.

 

“What’s going on,” Jinyoung groans. “I fell asleep.”

 

“Fuck,” Jaebum breathes. “It’s 2PM.”

 

“How the fuck do you know?” Jinyoung says, suddenly awake and standing up. “Why would they? Oh, no.”

 

“Fuck.” Jaebum grits his teeth. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck!”  


“We’’ll distract them,” BamBam says, unusually calm. “Leader and Jackson need to take the emergency space shuttle. They can navigate to the nearest JYP protectorate and register for marriage there.”

 

Mark runs for the door to launch the shuttle. He pauses there. “The planet of men,” he says. “Closest to our coordinates. I’ll put it on autopilot.” He leaves the room.

 

“Why only men?” Jackson whines. “Why would there be a planet like that?”

 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung cuts in. “Now’s not the time. Jaebum, you and Jackson go find Mark right now. Leave. Back corridor.”

 

“BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says. “In five minutes, begin operating the front gate machinery and greeting our seniors. No sooner than that.” He grabs Jackson by his lower back and throws him over his shoulder, before speeding out of the room.

 

“I hate this method of transport,” Jackson moans. “Don’t throw up,” Jaebum urges, rushing past hallways so fast that even the surrounding colors begin to blend together. He stops right in front of Mark.

 

“Go,” Mark says simply. He stands in front of an open door, and Jaebum can see the blinking lights of a simple spaceship console past it. He lowers himself and Jackson into the compartment, and Mark starts pressing an array of buttons.

 

“Come back safe,” Mark says. “I’ll miss you Jackson, Jaebum. You guys are some of the best friends I’ve had.”

 

“Wow,” Jackson says, still dangling upside down on Jaebum’s shoulder. “I’m honestly really touched.”

 

“Thank you,” Jaebum replies, looking Mark in the eye. Mark smiles at him, and Jaebum has never been so proud of his team.

 

The door shuts. He and Jackson are plunged into darkness, before, with an almighty roar, the shuttle ship blasts off.

 

\--


End file.
